


The Trouble with Idioms

by quiesce



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The necessary drabble result of a friend saying "but that would be a severe case of pot/kettle."</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Idioms

**Author's Note:**

> The necessary drabble result of a friend saying "but that would be a severe case of pot/kettle."

"I'm sorry; what did you just say?" Kettle asked indignantly.

"That it would be like if I called you black."

"I prefer 'African American.'"

"What?" Pot sputtered. "That's not--"

"Why does this have to be a race thing anyways?"

"I didn't mean-- It's an expression!"

Kettle glared for another two seconds before dissolving in a fit of laughter. "You should have seen your face!"

"I hate you."

"You love me," Kettle declared, sliding up behind Pot and twining handle around handle.

"Except for when I'm hating you." Pot smiled, turning around to catch Kettle's spout.

Kettle whistled in response.


End file.
